Elevating scrapers are used to remove and transport large volumes of earth from one location to another. A cutting edge in the scraper bowl is pulled through the dirt to loosen the dirt. A powered elevator is positioned in the bowl to lift the dirt away from the cutting edge. A plurality of flights are attached to the elevator to engage and lift the dirt. The flights are typically manufactured by welding a variety of formed steel plates together to create a structurally sound weldment. The welded flights require numerous man-hours to fabricate. Over a period of time some portions of the flights become worn and require repair. Typical repairs require building up the worn portions of the flight with weld and then grinding or machining the welded portion to manufacturers specifications.
It would be desirable to have a simply fabricated flight that can be easily repaired. The present invention is directed to overcome the above stated problems.